1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display device mounted in a vehicle or the like of the related art, Japanese Patent Publication No. 4568087 discloses a vehicle display device including a display with a display area and a ring-shaped display partition member which is arranged over a part of the display area of the display, where various pieces of information indicating a state of a vehicle is displayed in the display area. The vehicle display device realizes well-defined display with increased stereoscopic effect by attaching a magnifying lens to an opening of the ring-shaped display partition member and allowing the ring-shaped display partition member to move over the display area.
Now, the vehicle display device disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4568087 has room for further improvement in terms of making the display area look larger since, for example, the movement of the ring-shaped display partition member is restricted within the display area of the display where a part of the display area is hidden by the ring-shaped display partition member when the ring-shaped display partition member is moved to any position.